miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Mid/Chipmunk
Sara is the Holder of the Chipmunk Miraculous. She is Roleplayed by Kite (crowwind27) Appearance Sara is about 5' 1" tall. She has sun-tanned skin and blue eyes. Her brown hair is very thick and goes a couple of inches less than half-way down her back. She often wears a random T-shirt and blue-jeans (she's not exactly a PB when it comes to fashion). Chipmunk's costume is an orange-ish color (Like that found on chipmunks) with a black-white-black stripe going from her mask to the tip of her tail. She has a pair of rounded ears on the top of her head and a large tail that moves with her emotions and helps with balance. Personality Sara is very shy, often staying away from people. She doesn't show up much but when she does she is often very quiet, sometimes even forgotten or ignored in all the commotion. She is that one student who gets all of her homework done at the last minute, often at far under-average marks. Despite all this she is rather smart and, if you are kind, a loyal friend. She often feels bad about the things that Chipmunk says and does. Chipmunk is very energetic and cheerful. She likes to mess with people, calling them names in hopes of getting a fun reaction. She is very brash, not really caring what other people think of her. Despite these things she doesn't like to hurt people, hardly ever using her nunchucks and usually playing the distraction in fights with Akumas. She is very sensitive to blood and wishes that everybody would just be happy instead of fighting all the time. Abilities Chipmunk is extremely agile and swift. She can jump very far and is an expert climber of trees and buildings. Her Special Ability is Chipmunk Jump, it enhances her strength and speed for ten seconds or something. She has never used it and it is probably the most useless skill ever. Kwami Reilly is the Chipmunk Kwami. The orange-brown creature likes to go by she/her pronouns and is bluntly honest. She has the normal Kwami body shape with blue eyes and a black-white-black stripe going from between her eyes to the tip of her tail. She is very picky and likes to complain and eat, constantly. She'll only eat a certain brand of almonds and they must have the shells still on them. She cares for Sara a lot more than she'd care to admit Relationships Monarch: in Chipmunk's first ever appearance she was stalking Monarch to learn about how heroes did things. After that she has run into Monarch many times and likes to try and annoy her by calling her either "Butterfly" or "Monny" Symphonic Owl: Chipmunk met Symph in the same thread as Monarch. She especially likes to pick on him because of how easy it is to get a reaction and how fun those reactions usually are. She likes to call him either "Symphy" or "Clumsy Owl" and doesn't seem to realize how much her taunts hurt him sometimes. Flametooth: At first Chipmunk was scared of Flametooth, but after they met she quickly stopped being afraid. She likes to call Flame "Smiley" do to the fact that she is based off of a Smilodon. She considers Flame to be a good friend. Trivia * Chipmunk's first appearance was on April, 21, 2017 (22 days or so after her form was submitted) in the Introduction Thread of another hero. * Chipmunk has almost died once in the roleplay. * Kite usually has to literally shove Sara into threads, often breaking the fourth wall to do so. Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Female Category:Hero